My Uke
by Aorida Sakuragi
Summary: "Dia akan datang.." Kata Izaya lalu terawa. "My Shizu-chan tak kusangka kau akan sebenci itu padaku." Shizuo dating ke Apartment Izaya dan mengatakan "I will kill you."


Lagi menggila dengan muka uke Izaya

My first fic jadi maaf kalau aneh ;;w;;

OOC, LEMON, Don't like don't read

.

.

.

Enjoy it

.

.

"IZAYAAAA!" Teriak pemuda menggunakan Bartender itu membawa papan penunju jalan lalu melemparkannya ke pemuda bernama Izaya itu. "Apa Shizu-chan? Lain kali kau harus melempar barang dengan benar kau tau itu." Teriak pemuda bernama Izaya pada pemuda berbaju bartender yang dipanggil Shizu-chan yang merupakan panggilan sayangnya Izaya (?)

Orihara Izaya yang merupakan seorang informan dan Heiwajima Shizuo yang merupakan Monster Ikebukuro itu melakukan rutinitasnya seperti biasa.

Sebenarnya hari ini Izaya hanya sedang berjalan-jalan seperti biasanya, sambil memainkan I-Phone kesayangannya itu. Baru dia membelok ke gang dia melihat Shizuo merokok seperti biasanya.

Izaya jadi ingin berbicara atau tepatnya membuat Shizuo kesal menyapa Shizuo.

_"Yooo.. Shizu-chan apakah kau tidak ada kerjaan lain selain merokok?" Mendengar suara tersebut Shizuo menyadari Izaya menghampirinya. Langsung mengambil _vender macine_ dan melemparkannya ke Izaya sambil berteriak "Akan kubunuh kau!"_

Karna kejadian itu Shizuo dan Izaya melakukan rutinitasnya seperti biasa. Shizuo dan Izaya terlibat dalam pertengkaran yang mereka lakukan.

"Diam kau brengsek!" Teriak Shizuo yang sudah marah akibat dikatai begitu sama pemuda yang sangat dibencinya, dan melemparkan pintu mobil seperti biasanya. Shizaya menghindar dengan lincah seperti biasanya.

"Mahh..mah… kurasa sudah waktunya untuk pergi." Kata Izaya "Janeee Shizu-chan." Teriak Izaya lalu pergi meninggalkan Shizuo.

"IZAYAAAAAA!" Teriak Shizuo kesal membuat semua orang disekelilingnya ketakutan. Izaya melihat Shizuo dari jauh. "Monster Ikebukuro." Kata Izaya.

.

.

Apartment Izaya

"Hahh melelahkan." Kata Izaya sambil duduk di atas kursi meja kerjanya lalu memutar-mutarnya. "Tentu saja melelahkan orang kau hanya berantem terus menerus dengan Shizuo." Kata Namie Yagiri sambil membereskan file-file Izaya.

Izaya melihat Namie dengan tersenyum licik. "Nee..nee Namie-san. Menurutmu Shizu-chan akan melakukan apa kali ini?" Namie melihat Izaya dengan tatapan sangsi "Kurasa dia tidak akan mengampunimu kali ini."

Izaya tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya "Bahahaha. Ya ku dengar setelah aku pergi dia masih melempar _vender macine_, bahkan memukuli orang-orang sekitarnya." Namie hanya bisa diam melihat Izaya. "Kurasa kau harus hati-hati saja karna sepertinya dia akan datang."

Izaya terkejut mendengar perkataan seketarisnya barusan "Wah-wah Namie-san kau peduli dengan ku." Dengan suara khasnya. Namie berjalan kea rah pintu dan membukanya "Aku sama sekali tidak peduli pada dirimu Izaya Orihara. Aku hanya mengatakannya. Aku ingin pulang, pekerjaanku sudah selesai semua hari ini."Kata Namie

Izaya tersenyum "Gokuro-sama. Ya kau boleh pulang Namie-san." Namie meninggalkan Izaya sendiri di ruang kerjanya. Izaya memikirkan kata-kata Namie yang barusan "Dia akan datang.." Kata Izaya lalu terawa. "My Shizu-chan tak kusangka kau akan sebenci itu padaku." Katanya lalu kembali memainkan komputernya.

.

.

.

10 jam kemudian (jam 11 malam)

"Baiklah kurasa pekerjaan ku sudah selesai malam ini."Kata Izaya lalu bangkit menuju kaca. "Bahkan sampai sekarangpun Shizu-chan blm memunculkan diri."

"Iiizaaayaaa-kuuunn." Tiba-tiba Shizuo muncul di ruang kerja Izaya. Izaya kaget menoleh kebelakang "Shizu-chan! Ternyata kau betul-betul datang." Kata Izaya

"Tak akan ku maafkan kau malam ini Izaya." Kata Shizuo garang. Izaya tersenyum "You not forgive me because you never hit me?" Kata Izaya menggoda. "Baiklah." dia mendekat kearah Shizuo dan mengeluarkan pisaunya. "Lets do it."

Shizuo tersenyum melihat Izaya menangkap tangan Izaya "Yea lets do it but.." Shizuo mendekat ke telinga Izaya "With difference way." Shizuo mendorong Izaya ke kaca dan mencium Izaya.

Izaya hanya bisa diam. Dia kaget dan menikmati bibir Shizuo. Beberapa detik berlalu, Shizuo memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Izaya dan mulai beradu dengan lidah Izaya.

"Nah..mmm..shiiz..mhp" desah Izaya berusaha berbicara diselah-selah ciuman Shizuo. Sayangnya Izaya tidak berhasil. Shizuo terus melumat bibir Izaya tanpa berhenti dan dengan kasar. Shizuo memeluk Izaya membuat ciuman mereka semakin medalam.

Izaya merasakan kalau Shizuo sudah membuka baju Izaya, Izaya langsung mendorong Shizuo. "Nahh! Shizu-chan apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" Shizuo mentap Izaya dengan jarak 5cm "Aku ingin membunuhmu." Kata Shizuo lalu mengendong Izaya ke kamar Izaya. Izaya ingin bertindak tapi tidak bisa.

Sesampai di kamar Izaya, Izaya dilempar ke kasur dengan kasar. "Ouchh! Shizu-chan jangan terlalu kasar. Dan mengapa kau membawaku ke kamar?" Tanya Izaya. Padahal Izaya sudah tau apa yang akan lawannya itu. "Sudah ku katakan aku ingin membunuhmu."

"Dengan cara ini?" Tanya Izaya dengan tersenyum licik. "Fine if you can do it." Shizuo tersenyum nakal membuat dada Izaya menjadi deg-degan.

Shizuo mencium kembali Izaya dengan kasar lalu melumat bibir Izaya kembali dan Izaya menyambutnya dengan pelukan. Izaya hanya bisa mendesah. Dia berusaha mengalakan Shizuo dalam pertarungan lidah itu. Tapi keliatannya Izaya kalah lidahnyaa keluh membuat Shizuo mudah menjilat seluruh mulut Izaya. Membuat mulut Izaya mengeuarkan ludah.

Selang beberapa menit mulut Shizuo turun ke leher Izaya dan mulai menjilatnya. "Nahh..ahh…Shizu jangan kasar-kasar." Kata Izaya. Shizuo sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya. Dia membuka baju Izaya lalu menjilat dada Izaya.

Shizuo menjilat dada Izaya dari bawah sampai atas. Seperti tidak melewatkan 1 inci pun. Shizuo bahkan memainkan pentil Izaya, menjilat, atau bahkan menggigit "Naaah!" Teriak Izaya karna kesakitann akibat pentilnya dijilat Shizuo.

"Sakittt…Shizu-chan. Kau menggiitnya terlalu kasar"Kata Izaya sambil mendesah. "Aku bahkan sengaja membuatnya sakit." Kata Shizuo. "Bahh dasar Monster."

Shizou melanjutkan aksinya, dia kembali menjilat tubuh Izaya, membuat Izaya terus mendesah. Lalu Shizuo sampai di bagian bawah Izaya. Shizuo merasakan kalau milik Izaya sudah menegang. Dia melepaskan Celana Izaya.

Shizuo melihat punya Izaya tersenyum. "Kurasa masih kurang." Katanya sambil menyentuh punya Izaya, dan meremasnya. Izaya menahan teriakannya karena sakit dengan cara memalingkan mukanya ke bantal dan mendekap mulutnya. Shizuo terus meremas milik Izaya yang sudah meransang.

Cairan putih itu keluar dari punya Izaya menandakan Izaya sudah mencapai kenimatannya. "Ahhh….hah..Shizu.." Shizuo tersenyum melihat Izaya yang kini mukanya sudah dibanjiri air mata.

Shizuo menyentuh pipi Izaya "This is just start." Katanya dan mencium, dan melumat bibir Izaya lagi. Shizuo berhenti menyium Izaya lalu melakukan blow jobnya.

Dia memasukan miliknya Izaya kedalam mulutnya dan mulai menjilatnya. "Shiizuu-chann.. ahh..nghh.." desah Izaya. Shizuo selesai melakukan blow jobnya bangkit mengangkat kaki Izaya. Dia melihat bagian lubang Izaya "Kecil." Kata Shizuo santai.

Izaya menatap Shizuo dengan muka yang super duper merah. "Tentu kecil. Aku bukan monster sepertimu." Shizuo menatap Izaya sambil tersenyum iblis. "Bukan berarti aku akan menghentikannya Izaya." Katanya lalu memasukan tangannya kedalam lubang Izaya dengan perlahan.

"hahh.. ahh..Shizu-chan…mm…" Desah Izaya terus karna kesakitan akibat jari-jari nakal Shizuo. Shizuo mempercepat jari-jarinya dan memasuknnya lebih dalam. "Jadi kau terus mendesah jika kau kesakitan hah?" Tanya Shizuo. "Berisikkk.. jarimu terlalu besar." Kata Izaya.

Mendengarnya Shizuo memasukanyya lebih dalam membuat Izaya terus mendesah. "Lebih baik kau diam saja. Aku mending mendengarkan suara uke mu dari pada celotehan mu." Shizu memainkan jari-jarinya sampai menemukan posisinya itu. Izaya sudah tidak kuat untuk bergelonjak. Dan cairan putih itu keluar lagi.

Dia mengeluarkan tangannya. Dia melihat Izaya yang sedari tadi mendesah gk keruan kini hampir pingsan akibat rasa sakit yang tidak tertahan. "Shizu kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" Tanya Izaya di sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Because I want to kill you." Jawab Shizuo santai. Izaya tertawa tertahan. "Kill? What do you mean. This not that's you trying to kill me." Kata Izaya memegang pipi Shizuo. "Do you mean love me isn't it?"

Shizuo memegang tangan Izaya. "Up to you. My Uke" Lalu mencium kening Izaya. "I'm coming." Kata Shizuo."

Shizuo berdiri memperlihatkan miliknya pada Izaya. Izaya melihat punya Shizuo tersenyum pahit. 'Terlalu besar pasti akan sangat sakit.' Batin Izaya.

Shizuo memasukan miliknya dalam lubang Izaya. Pertama Izaya hanya mendesah "Nahh..Ahh..mphh… arghh.." saat semuanya sudah masuk kedalam Shizuo bergerak lembut. Izaya susah menahan rasa sakitnya akhirnya memeluk shizuo.

Shizuo memeluknya "I will faster." Shizuo mempercepat gerekan. Sampai Shizuo sampai di kenikmatannya. Cairan Miliknya memenuhi dalam Izaya. Izaya sudah tidak tahan dia berteriak.

"Naaaahhh! Shi…zu..chann….it's hot" Teriak Izaya. "Of chorus that's hot." Kata Shizuo. "Please stop." Kata Izaya yang sudah tidak kuat lagi.

"Tahan lah sebentar lagi." Dia kembali bergerak membuat Izaya semakin berteriak. "Shiizuu-channn AAHH!" Teriak Izaya, membuat Izaya mencapai kenikmatannya lagi.

Shizuo mengeluarkannya dan membiarkan semua cairan itu keluar. Shizuo melihat Izaya yang sudah tidak berdaya. Antara kesakitan dan Menikmati. Shizuo menyiium Izaya lembut.

"Shizu-chan. Tak kusangka kau dapat melakukan hal yang seperti ini." Kata Izaya. "Tentu aku bisa melakukannya." Kata Shizuo

"Hanya aku saja yang hanya boleh melihat dirimu seperti ini kau mengerti Izaya." Sambil memegang muka Izaya. Izaya tersenyum lalu mengangguk sambil mengatakan "mn.."

Shizuo tersenyum "My Uke." Dan menyium Izaya.

.

.

.

Fic Yaoi pertama saya XD

Maaf jika amburadul / jelek ;;w;;


End file.
